La cuarta noche
by Nakokun
Summary: Tres días antes de la batalla contra Takao, Kai empieza a tener unos sueños húmedos con alguien a quien no puede ver... Regalo de Lilith atrasado!


La cuarta noche

-

-

Dedicado a **Lilith S. Valcov**. Feliz cumple, piba, y que cumplas muchos más.

-

Tres días.

Tres días y tendría su tan ansiada beybatalla contra Takao. Debía dormir: no sólo su mente, sino todo él sabía que debía descansar para poder estar lúcido y dar la beybatalla que quería. Razón por la cual había dejado a los Bladebrakers, vuelto con su primer equipo –aunque con nuevo nombre, había sido su primer equipo- y entrenado, comido, descansado y hecho todo lo posible para estar en las mejores condiciones.

Debía dormir. Su mente y todo él lo sabía, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerlo. Y eso le molestaba: le molestaba cuando una parte de su ser se negaba a seguir sus indicaciones. Él se diferenciaba de los otros beyluchadores en que tenía un dominio total sobre su cuerpo y todo su ser, y no iba a dejar que ésa fuera la excepción. Obligó a su cuerpo a dormir, y la habitación en donde dormía desapareció. Las habitaciones continuas, cada una con uno de sus compañeros de equipo, también desaparecieron, y logró, al fin, dormir.

Hasta que algo lo sacó de sus sueños.

Algo cálido y grande estaba pegado a él, en su espalda, casi cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Cuando una mano lo empujó hacia esa cosa, Kai, aún medio dormido, entendió que alguien lo estaba abrazando por detrás. Un hombre, por cómo sentía su virilidad erecta entre sus nalgas, aún separados por las capas de tela de su ropa de dormir. Kai sabía esto, pero las órdenes de reaccionar no llegaban a su cerebro, o lo hacían de forma lenta.

¿Qué hora era? Kai no tenía un reloj a mano –no lo necesitaba: se levantaba siempre a la misma hora, en cualquier parte del mundo, en cualquier día del año- y pronto otros pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza. ¿Quién estaba con él¿Yuri? No, él era más alto y más delgado, y ésos brazos demostraban una fuerza similar a la de un oso. ¿Sergei? Esos brazos de oso parecían de Sergei, y más aún la fuerza con la que lo sujetaba contra su cuerpo. ¿Y si era Boris? No, no podía ser, si era el único que podía competir con él en ser frío y callado, en especial si él, Kai, estaba cerca. ¿Entonces quién era?

¿Quién eres?- preguntó, aún algo adormilado, cuando sintió una lengua empezando a lamerle el cuello.

No hables- dijo una voz (no, definitivamente no era Yuri) haciendo que Kai sintiera frío en los lugares de su cuello que había lamido ese otro.

Una mano se deslizó peligrosamente cerca del borde del pantalón de su pijama, haciéndole sentir una placentera sensación en el abdomen y el estómago. Fue eso, y las nuevas lamidas a su cuello, lo que lo hizo arquearse, pegándose con el frente de ésa otra persona. Intentó girar la cabeza, pero la otra mano de su acompañante le tomó la barbilla con brusquedad y lo obligó a mirar al frente.

Mírame y se acaba- dijo el otro, con voz cortante. Kai nunca había oído ésa voz... ¿O sí?

¿Ser... gei?- logró articular, inseguro, mientras la mano del otro empezaba a acariciar su miembro. Oh, qué bien se sentía.

Te dije que no hablaras- dijo el otro, y dejó libre la barbilla de Kai. Éste intentó voltearse, pero la mano libre del otro volvió a su cara, ésta vez con algo más.

Era algo de tela. Un pañuelo o lo que fuera, directo a su boca y nariz. Por un momento Kai sintió pánico, pensando que usarían su cuerpo sin siquiera saber quién iba a hacerlo, o cómo, y que trataban de ponerle una mordaza. Pero había algo en ése pañuelo, o lo que fuera, algo de un olor penetrante y desconocido... O no tanto. Cloroformo, ahora recordaba, un somnífero potente que usaban en la abadía para dormirlo cuando se ponía incontrolable. Al menos era alguien de su equipo. Un momento¿y eso era bueno?

El sueño lo golpeó como un martillo, y sólo pudo sentir cómo lo dejaban solo en su cama, otra vez.

Cuando despertó, se quedó unos momentos mirando a la pared, sin moverse, intentando recordar qué había pasado la noche anterior. Recordaba que alguien había llegado hasta su cama y había empezado a tocarlo, intentando excitarlo... Y vaya que lo había logrado. Revisó su cuerpo sin moverse, atento a cualquier dolor, pero no sentía nada. Al levantarse, notó que todo estaba en su lugar, estaba vestido, tenía su ropa interior puesta, estaba solo en su cama y no parecía que alguien hubiera estado allí con él. ¿Había sido un sueño?

Al levantarse, estuvo atento a los más mínimos gestos de sus compañeros de equipo. Nada, ni siquiera una mirada fugaz, y eso lo convenció que se trataba de un sueño. Un sueño húmedo que no había llegado a tal, eso debía haber sido. Pero algo lo intrigaba: en todos sus sueños húmedos –sí, hasta él había tenido algunos- él era el dominante, y siempre veía a su amante. Rei, Yuri, Max, Garland, Brookling, hasta Iván, por sólo nombrar algunos, habían sido sus "amantes" y siempre él iba arriba. Pero ahora era distinto.

Se obligó a concentrarse en el entrenamiento. En dos días más batallaría contra Takao, y eso era lo único importante. Dejó de prestarle atención al mundo, y se concentró en su Dranzer, que luchaba ferozmente contra Wolfborg. El lobito daba batalla... pero nunca lo vencería. Ni a él ni a Dranzer.

Otro día de entrenamiento agotador. Lo bueno de ése hotel era que cada habitación tenía un baño privado. Kai se duchó, y al pasar sus manos por su abdomen recordó su sueño. ¿Volvería soñarlo esa noche¿Y si era real¿Quién estaba –literalmente- detrás de él? Nadie de su equipo se había delatado, y Kai no era tonto. Sabía ver cuando una persona dejaba escapara un gesto delator, pero no había encontrado ninguno. ¿No había habido ningún gesto o él estaba tan concentrado en la batalla que los había dejado pasar¿O directamente no los había visto, pensando en su batalla, ahora a dos días?

Cuando entró en su cama, obligó a su cuerpo a dormir. No más sueños para confundirlo. Tenía que descansar, y más con la batalla contra Takao tan cerca. No iba a dejar que un sueño extraño arruinara su concentración.

Ésta vez supo que le habían quitado toda la ropa, por como sentía al otro cuerpo pegado a él. Pero el otro _sí_ tenía ropa puesta, por más que no sirviera para disimular su excitación. Una mano en su barbilla, impidiéndole ver al otro, eso ya era sabido que pasaría, pero la falta de su ropa lo había sorprendido un poco. La mano del otro bajó del pecho hasta el vientre, haciéndole hormiguear y arder el cuerpo, y siguió viaje hasta debajo de su ropa interior, empezando a masturbarlo.

Esta vez no se detuvo, sino que iba cada vez más rápido. Kai sintió que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, pero cuando llegó el momento, algo lo sorprendió, y abrió los ojos, confundido. No había sentido ése alivio que esperaba, sino que seguía excitado, como si no hubiese sido liberado. Y eso era lo que había pasado.

Como el otro le había bajado un poco su bóxer para poder sacar su miembro y masturbarlo con más libertad, Kai pudo verlo. Había un anillo de metal entre el tronco y la cabeza de su miembro, impidiéndole eyacular. Kai trató de sacárselo, pero el otro le apretó la barbilla hasta casi hacerlo gritar. Entendió la orden, pero le molestaba lo mismo: ésta vez el otro fue más lejos, llevando hasta un segundo orgasmo, pero Kai no sentía alivio, y se retorcía, intentando liberarse del otro, que le impedía sacarse el anillo.

¿Qué demonios pretendes?- le preguntó Kai, frustrado.

Jugar- respondió el otro, divertido.

No soy un juguete- dijo, enojado, y afilando la mirada.

Eso lo veremos... Se pueden arreglar esas cosas con algunos elementos... –

Kai sintió un latigazo de excitación cuando sintió que dos dedos con la saliva del otro empezaron a subir por su miembro, hasta llegar al anillo. Una vez allí, una uña golpeó con fuerza el anillo, haciendo que Kai casi dejara escapar un grito, si el otro no hubiera tapado su boca con la mano, soltando su barbilla.

No te diré nada más hasta mañana... Así que estate listo-

De nuevo el mismo sueño. Kai se maldijo por ser tan poco original con respecto a su mundo onírico, encontrándose de nuevo vestido y solo, en su cama, sin nadie a la vista y sin señales de que hubiera pasado algo. Se bajó de la cama de una plaza que ocupaba y se fue al baño. Desde que había empezado a soñar ésas cosas, necesitaba orinar cada vez con más urgencia cuando se despertaba.

Pero algo lo paró en seco. Cuando sacó su miembro para orinar, vio una marca que rodeaba la unión del tronco de su pene con la cabeza. El mismo lugar en donde había estado el anillo en su sueño. Kai se dijo que no era posible, que nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo así, pero la urgencia por orinar pudo más.

Cuando salió del baño, ya limpio, vestido y arreglado, tendió su cama y empezó a revisar toda la habitación. Ahora estaba seguro que no era un sueño, y se le pasó por la cabeza que alguien estaba intentando sabotear su batalla contra Takao. El japonés era incapaz –más por incapacidad intelectual que moral- de hacer algo así, y más sabiendo que él... Bueno, era Kai. Eso era más que suficiente.

Buscó en su cama, en los pocos muebles que había allí, en el piso y hasta en el baño. Y encontró, en uno de los cajones de la mesa de luz, el anillo. Un anillo de metal, de cobre, según vio Kai, que concordaba con las marcas de su miembro. No se lo puso –no quería sentirlo de nuevo sobre su piel- pero se lo llevó consigo, en uno de sus bolsillos. A ver cómo lo encontraba ése otro en la noche.

De nuevo las manos empezaban a recorrerlo.

"Es un sueño, sólo un sueño, no pasa, piensa en otra cosa, demonios ¡controla tus sueños!" se dijo Kai, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Pero sabía que se estaba engañando. Las manos no cesaban de recorrerlo, y Kai decidió tomar acciones más directas. Tomaría a ése desprevenido y le diría que lo dejara en paz... O que terminara lo que había empezado.

Abrió los ojos, más alarmado que sorprendido. Tenía los brazos cruzados por atrás, pegados a su espalda. Pudo sentir el cuero que tiraba, y al bajar la visa, vio dos tiras de cuero negro cruzando la parte superior de su cuerpo en X. Estaba desnudo, ésta vez completamente, y de nuevo una mano le impidió girar la cabeza para ver a su provocador, y la otra mano se deslizaba peligrosamente cerca de su miembro.

Pero siguió de largo. Pasó por su abdomen y siguió por sus muslos, sin tocar su parte más sensible. Kai estaba excitado, y le molestaba que no le dieran la atención necesaria donde era necesaria, aún más que el anillo, que había aparecido de nuevo (¿cómo había sabido dónde buscarlo¿O tenía más de un anillo?) Podía sentir que el otro también estaba desnudo, y su erección se deslizaba entre sus nalgas, sin pasar de ahí, haciéndolo delirar de deseo.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó Kai, sin poder soportarlo.

¿Aceptas mi juego?- le preguntó el otro.

¿Qué?-

Sólo te dejaré verme si aceptas mi juego... Y sólo cuando aceptes llegaremos al final, a mí manera-

Kai dudó, pero la mano que lo recorría lo estaba estimulando demasiado sólo en su bajovientre, sin tocar su pene.

Si... – dijo bajito, casi inaudible.

¿Sí qué?-

Acepto... –

Perfecto- dijo el otro, satisfecho –Ahora duerme, mañana jugaremos-

Kai iba a preguntar, pero de nuevo el maldito pañuelo con cloroformo chocó contra su nariz, y de nuevo cayó dormido, sin poder averiguar quién era el otro.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, pensando que había sido un sueño, _otro_ sueño húmedo que ni a eso llegaba. Pero al ver que estaba desnudo, aunque sin las correas ni el anillo (que aún estaba en su bolsillo, intacto), se convenció que había sido real. Y lo peor era que seguía excitado, y la batalla contra Takao sería en unas horas.

Y fue por eso que llevó a Sergei y Boris a entrenar con él antes de la batalla. No tanto para nivelar las cosas, sino porque necesitaba descargar energía, y lo mejor era tener una beybatalla antes que degradarse masturbándose. No lo había hecho, y no lo haría nunca: sabía que muchas y muchos lo deseaban, y el no era un desesperado. Pero ése sí que lo había excitado, y por primera vez su cabeza tenía un objetivo más importante que ser el Campeón Mundial, derrotando a Takao: averiguar quién era ése otro. Y esa misma noche lo averiguaría.

Ésta vez despertó porque algo frío le había caído en el cuello. Se sentía algo mareado, acostado bocabajo y en ésa posición. Nunca dormía con las piernas asomando por el borde de la cama, y con las manos atrás de la espalda. Las sábanas se sentían cómodas, y fue por eso que Kai abrió más los ojos, sorprendido. Podía sentir las sábanas _en todo su cuerpo_. Sin nada en medio. Ahora sí que estaba confundido, porque no sentía nada, y como las luces estaban apagadas, no podía ver quién estaba con él.

Porque sabía que ése otro estaba ahí, aunque no hiciera ruido. Su respiración habría sido inaudible para otros, pero no para él. De nuevo estaba atado con las correas, y el anillo de metal estaba frío, lo que indicaba que había sido colocado hace poco. Kai sintió cómo el corazón se le aceleraba. Hoy iba a verlo, y sabría quién era su torturador. Pero oh, que dulce tortura era aquélla.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó Kai, mirando hacia donde estaba el otro pero sin verlo.

Admirando mi obra- respondió, y levantó con lentitud la sábana.

Kai se quedó quieto, esperando que una luz, aunque fuera una tenue, le dejara ver quién era el otro. Esperaba sentir su piel tocándolo, pero ésta vez fue algo suave, algo que comenzó en la base superior de su columna, y que empezó a bajar lentamente. El otro lo estaba tocando con una pluma, lo cual sorprendió a Kai.

Se deslizó por su columna, hasta llegar donde sus brazos estaban atados, y empezó a recorrerlos. Cuando llegaba a sus nalgas, empezaba de nuevo desde arriba, lentamente, sólo un ligero toque, sin dar ninguna pista a Kai sobre quién... Un momento¿una pluma¿Y de halcón?

¡Boris!- exclamó Kai, sorprendido.

Vaya, acertaste a la primera- dijo el ruso, dejando a un lado la pluma –Sabía que te darías cuanta, pero no tan rápido... Pero aún no hemos terminado de jugar-

¿Qué estás...¡Ah!- dijo Kai, al sentir algo frío en el medio de su columna. Frío como el hielo, y por los mismos lugares por los que antes había pasado la pluma.

Deliciosamente torturante, pensó Kai. Pensó que Boris sería más brutal, más rápido, pero parecía que estaba intentando llevarlo al límite, en especial cuando el cubito de hielo bajó hasta su vientre y siguió hacia abajo; hasta que el anillo que rodeaba su pene estuvo tan frío que lo hizo retorcerse. No podía mover con libertad sus piernas, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: tenía los tobillos atados a los lados de la cama. Ese Boris...

Cuando el cubito se hubo derretido, Kai sintió cómo Boris prendía una luz tenue, la del velador, y entonces pudo verlo, pero sólo su rostro, porque ahora estaba sobre él. Su mirada lujuriosa era menos bestial de la que esperaba, y sabía que lo haría sufrir por un largo tiempo antes de complacerlo.

¿Te gustan mis "elementos"?- le preguntó Boris, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Cállate- dijo Kai, entre jadeos.

Oh, si quieres te puedo dejar aquí, así, y veremos que dirán Sergei o Yuri cuando te vean así... Quizás decidan aprovechar y armemos una fiestecita entre los cuatro, y tú serías la torta a repartir-

Kai tembló ante ésa posibilidad. Decididamente NO quería eso. Se maldijo al ver cómo Boris Lanzaba la carcajada.

Pero que digo, tú sólo serás mío y esta noche voy a reclamar lo que me pertenece-

No soy... de tu propiedad...- jadeó Kai.

Je, je, je, eso lo veremos... –

Y lo levantó de la cama, haciendo que se sentara sobre el colchón, y no sobre su miembro, como pensó Kai en un principio. Le dolían un poco las piernas y sobre todo los tobillos, pero al sentir de nuevo las manos de Boris sobre su pecho y su lengua en su cuello se olvidó de todo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo su temperatura, y la del otro, subían, y cómo su conciencia se iba nublando. Cuando sintió a Boris moverse hacia el frente, pensó que atendería su miembro, pero no sintió la lengua del otro sobre su pene, sino sobre uno de sus pezones. Despacio, apenas con la punta de la lengua, con el mínimo de contacto posible.

Eres... un... maldito... – logró articular, mientras sentía cómo la lengua del otro bajaba hasta su vientre, deteniéndose allí.

Lo sé, gracias por el cumplido-

Sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, iniciando de nuevo ésa tortura que Kai ya conocía. Todo su cuerpo fue lamido, acariciado y tocado, todo menos la que él más deseaba complacer. Su erección se volvió dolorosa, por más que el anillo ya se hubiera calentado, no podía eyacular. Tampoco podía gemir demasiado fuerte, o Yuri y Sergei vendrían a ver qué estaba pasando. Y no quería saber que harían si los veían así.

Ya deja... de jugar... – dijo Kai, casi sin aliento.

¿Hum¿Y qué quieres que haga?- preguntó Boris, chorreando sarcasmo.

Termia... lo que empezaste-

¿Ah, sí¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?-

Era una batalla entre el orgullo de Kai y la excitación que ya había nublado su razón. Que carajo, si de todos modos ya habían llegado hasta ahí.

Tómame... ahora-

Boris sonrió victorioso, y se levantó un poco para ver su obra. Kai sonrojado, gimiendo, atado e imposibilitado para liberarse en cualquier sentido... Se lamió los labios, y empezó a pasar su lengua, muy lentamente sobre el miembro de Kai. Esta dio un respingo al sentir el aliento cálido del otro sobre su piel, sabiendo que aunque llegara al orgasmo eso no lo aliviaría, pero no podía dejar de pedir más... Eso era lo que Boris quería.

Kai sintió cómo llegaba al orgasmo, y se retorció como nunca al sentir que no podía liberarse del maldito anillo. Abrió a medias un ojo al sentir las manos de Boris en su espalda, sintiendo cómo lo levantaba hasta quedar sentado. El otro lo levantó un poco, para que quedara justo sobre su pene erecto, y luego lo obligó a descender lentamente.

Kai sintió que la virilidad de Boris empezaba a herirlo, pero eso no era nada en comparación con el placer que estaba sintiendo. Cuando no pudo entrar más, Boris retiró una de sus manos de la cintura de Kai y la llevó hasta el anillo, empezando a girarlo. No lo retiraría hasta que Kai obedeciera...

Dilo- dijo él, sonriendo ante la desesperación de Kai.

¿Qué?-

Di que soy tu amo- dijo, girando el anillo.

Nooo... ¡hagas eso!- casi gritó Kai.

Dilo-

¡No!-

Entonces te quedas así-

¡Noooooooooo!-

¿Y bien?-

Por favor... amo-

Así está mejor-

No sabía qué lo estaba excitando más. El tener a Kai Hiwatari, el frío, tan caliente por él, o el que se estuviera humillando ante él, ante su domador.

Oh, sí, así está mucho mejor-

Empezó a empujar dentro de Kai, con fuerza, mientras el otro sentía oleadas de placer recorrer su cuerpo, sin poder ser liberadas. Se retorcía, lastimándose los tobillos, pero el placer era demasiado. Cada vez con más velocidad, cada vez más brutales, hasta que sintió cómo un punto dentro de él lo hacía gritar.

A-a-anillo- dijo, con un esfuerzo enorme.

¿Cómo?-

Por favor... amo... –

Boris sonrió de manera torcida, y siguió embistiendo a Kai, sin sacarle el anillo, hasta que sintió el principio del orgasmo; y, con rapidez, le sacó el anillo a Kai, quien gritó primero por dolor y después por placer, al sentir cómo su semen al fin podía ser liberado. Bañó todo el pecho de Boris y parte del suyo, y luego se quedó quieto, sin moverse, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Boris salió de él, y lo empujó hacia delante, haciéndolo caer sobre su almohada. Kai sintió cómo sus piernas eran liberadas, pero no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para moverse. Cerró los ojos, agotado, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo a Boris, ésta vez frente a él, abrazarlo posesivamente.

Muy bien, mi esclavo... Mañana seguiremos jugando-

Tarde pero seguro chica, aquí está el Fic que te prometí. Espero te guste, hace rato venía pensando en hacer algo así, pero con Daichi como uke y con Ozuma como seme. Pero como no pegaba poner a Daichi en ésta situación, me diste la pareja ideal. Una idea menos para "Inusual", pero valió la pena. Lo que me causó algo de risa fue cuando te dije que ya tenía una idea similar. Si mal no recuerdo la cosa ue así.

_Nakokun_: "Ya tenía esa idea, pero con otros personajes"

_Lilith_: "¿Cuáles?"

_Nakokun_: "Dos pelirrojos"

_Lilith_: "¿Yuri y Brookling?"

_Nakokun_: "No. Ozuma y Daichi"

Espero que la hayas pasado bien en tu cumpleaños, que hayas recibido muchos regalos, pocos y/o muy suaves tirones de orejas, que no tengas resaca y que tus padres no te hayan molestado con eso de "y no llegués tarde", porque sé que no sos nada zonza. Disculpá la demora, es que estaba estudiando para la facultad y las cosas se me complicaron un poco, pero la idea y la trama general ya estaban, sólo las pasé en limpio. Y gracias por la idea, no se me había ocurrido _esa_ pareja.

Felices 15 pirulos.

Nakokun


End file.
